New World Society
by TheKillerEscaped
Summary: Chapter 1: War is Declared on the Espada "By the time the two captains reached the First Division Luffy was crying of laughter and Smoker looked about ready to strangle him." - A.K.A. One Piece Characters run the Soul Society.
1. Prologue: No Past at All

All he remembers of his childhood is that he had none. Monkey D. Luffy was born into the thick of the Thousand Year Blood War. While his father risked his life daily young Luffy never really got a good look at him. He remembers learning Kido, Hohō, Kendo, and the constant oppressing air of a country in the midst of war. At ten years old he was initiated into the Onmitsukidō. At eleven he, Third Seat (at the time) Shanks, and a few others where the only survivors of the final battle of the war. Captain Commander Gol D. Roger was among the dead.

As was Luffy's Father.

And during the funeral, Gramps cried and Luffy held his hand realizing he knew nothing of his own father, and begin to wail too.

* * *

Nearly one thousand years later in a great time of peace he still has nightmares. Waking in a cold sweat, he would run through the humongous D. Clan estate checking on his bothers and Grampa. At worst, he would end up running around the entire Soul Society looking for his friends-

_ Shanks who took a deadly blow for him and suddenly so much blood blood blood oh his arm where IS HIS ARM- _

_ Zoro was JUST HERE oh god god please PLEASE-_

_ Jinbe got him of the field and to the hospital but where is he?! Where is HE NOW?!_

_ -_even finding what he was looking for would not calm the rush of pure fear.

* * *

His Zanpakutō is no help. She is just too bloodthirsty. Luffy still needs express permission from Captain Commander Newgate to just unsheathe her, let alone use Shikai or Bankai. The last time he used bankai was when-

_ Shanks ohgodno SHANKS NO-_

_** Say it boy.**_

_ Who are-?_

_** You have known my false name but my true name is—**_

"_Bankai,_ _Idaina Kyomu!"*_

* * *

And yet he still stood today as firm as the day he first ran into war. Now, as Captain of the second division, he was still trying to forget his demons.

* * *

**A/N:**

So finally I put my fingers to keyboard to get this story out! Next Chapter will be more clear and widespread hopefully.

Kido = Demonic arts

Hohō = Flash Step

Kendo = Swordsmanship

Onmitsukidō = Stealth Force

Zanpakutō = Soul Slayer

Shikai = First Release

Bankai = Final Release

Idaina Kyomu*= (according to google translate) means 'Great Emptiness' or 'Great Nothingness'

Next Chapter: "Grand Convergence! Captain Meeting and The New third Seat!"


	2. Chapter 1: Grand Convergence!

It's a nice, cool day in the Soul Society. Monkey D. Luffy sat in the Onmitsukidō main meeting hall. On either side of the Commander-in-Chief are his faithful guards on the left and seated officers on the right. The D. clans crest larger than life on the wall behind him (although, it's just the Onmitsukidō crest with a stylized D in the center. Luffy never really understood this.) Stirring the tea in his hand Luffy crossed his ankles and rested them on the edge of his low, plush chair. His backless uniform kept him nice and cool.

That was when the huge doors in front of him opened to reveal his vice-Captain and head of intelligence, Nico Robin. She had the look of about eighteen years old for a while, and her short flowing skirt left little to the imagination. Shoulder length black hair had a small wave to it, painfully reminding Luffy of Nico Olivia. Unaware of her Captain's inner monologue, Robin knelt a few feet in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Captain-san." Robin greeted in her usual, mirthful tone. She dipped her head slightly which ticked Luffy off. He hated the slightest formality between friends.

"Yo, Robin." He replied none the less, in his own usual D. clan grin. "So what's goin' on today?"

Her increase in mirth scared him slightly. "You, Captain-san, have a meeting in fifteen minutes." Groaning out loud Luffy quickly finished off his tea and stood. Grabbing his Captains cloak off the back of his chair quickly putting it on and securing it with a yellow belt tied at the front, slightly higher than the white one underneath. The members stood sharply as he turned around to face them.

"Robin is in charge, don' go blowing somthin' up!" he grinned wildly. A snappy response of 'Sir, yes sir!' and Luffy was outside of the second division barracks in a single flash step.

* * *

On his way next door Luffy spotted the Captain of the Ninth Division. Waving and laughing happily, he called out to his friend "Smokey!" causing said man to turn around and sigh miserably.

"Hello, Captain Monkey." The grey haired man's sleeveless uniform and Captains cloak blew in the wind as he turned to greet the younger man. Two Cigars between clenched teeth gave off a purple white smoke. White slicked back hair and the scar on the right side of his face where accented as the large man scowled. Luffy sniggered as he caught up to the larger man.

"So what's up?"

* * *

By the time the two captains reached the First Division Luffy was crying of laughter and Smoker looked about ready to strangle him. Vice-Captain Marco of the first Division greeted them at the door, looking bored as usual. He eyed the odd duo before greeting them. "Captains Luffy and Smoker, The meeting is in the regular place, yoi." Large doors swinging open both men thanked Marco before continuing.

In the long halls of the First, Luffy and Smoker encountered Jinbei, Captain of the Seventh Division. Despite the fishman's size and looks, he was one of the saner captains and generally the easiest to be around. The appearance of the fishman caused Smoker to sigh in relief, now he had someone with him to suffer together in Luffy's presence. Polite greetings (and a jump-hug curtsy of Luffy) where exchanged and soon the three Captains are in front of the meeting hall. Before the other two captains could intervene, Luffy unceremoniously kicked open the door. Black battle slippers made harsh contact with old wood, but not as harsh as the doors slamming into their respective walls.

"Luffy-kun!" Jinbei exclaimed in a surprised and dismayed tone. Smoker didn't even flinch however, expecting this from the younger Captain.

"You are too much like Garp, you spoiled brat." A rumbly voice sounded from the inside of the meeting hall. Already in his seat, Captain Commander Newgate took a swing of the lard sake gourd before eyeing them in a suspicious manner. The large man wore a regular Shinigami uniform and his Captains cloak to match his size. Luffy scowled (read: pouted) and walked farther into the meeting hall.

"Quit calling me that! Stupid giant old man!" Luffy scowled harder as Newgate just laughed in that way of his that could shake the earth. Soon all the Captains began to trickle in, and the meeting began.

* * *

Captain Commander Newgate was getting to old for this shit. On his right stood the captains; Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, Portgas D. Ace, Akagami no Shanks, Brook and Franky. On his left stood the captains; Eustass Kidd, Coby, Jinbei, Smoker, Dracule Mihawk and Sabo. They were all quite for the moment, waiting for him to speak.

"Attacks from the Espada are becoming frequent," he stated, though everyone knew this already. Time to rip off the bandage so to speak, "so from now on, there will be wartime procedures and every shinigami will be required to carry their zanpakuto at all times." And so the arguing began.

"Wait, _what_?!" came from Fifth Division Captain Coby.

"Why not just wipe them out once and for all?" Eleventh Division Captain Mihawk inquired.

"Isn't that going a little far Pops?" Sixth Division Captain Ace looked generally worried.

Many more inquiries where sent his way until he lifted his giant hand for quiet. Almost immediately the room fell into silence. "Our own are being injured and just last week we lost the Third seat of the second Division." Every eye in the room fell on Luffy who had surprisingly been silent through the earlier events. Of course he wouldn't argue, a Nakama was killed and so war will be waged. It seemed as though all at once the captains straightened their backs and hardened their eyes, the same look the second division Captain has had this entire time. "As you all know, we can and will not stand for this. Relay my order to your squads, dismissed." Then, as an afterthought he quickly amended. "Except for you, you spoiled brat."

The meeting hall doors shut as Shanks, Jimbei and Coby basically had to drag Ace and Sabo away. The two obviously worried about their little brother, and how he was dealing with the death of a comrade. Whitebeard spoke first "I know this is hard, but have you chosen a new third seat yet? The maggots nest can't be left by itself for long." Golden white eyes stared into dark nut brown. He was ready to deal with a fit, stomping, silence or even the brat turning and walking away but not for a nod. It caught him off guard for a moment before he asked. "Oh, who have you chosen then?"

"Nami Miken." Luffy looked unfazed as he stated the name, as if they were speaking about the weather.

"One of Belle-mere's daughters?" Obvious shock before light reminiscent laughter "Like Mother like Daughter, eh?" The line got a sad smile out of the boy, one that looked majorly out of place on his usually overly cheerful mug.

"Ah," he agreed "Exactly alike."

* * *

Nami Miken stood outside of the Grand Onmitsukidō meeting hall. It was a huge honor to just be within looking distance of the Commander-In-Chief, let alone to be called by him directly! She, a lowly Maggots Nest warren was being called, by name, by the Captain himself! She can still remember the first time she saw him, it was like looking at a god.-

_ A young Nami clutched her mother's hand and pulled slightly to get her attention. "Belle-mere? Who is that?" on the walkway above them a young man stood tall, black hair was short and unruly but looked as soft as down. He wore a formal red kimono and hamaka with a black belt, most of his ensemble embroidered in what might as well have been gold thread in every pattern her little mind could identify. The setting sun behind him threw him into sharp relief of reds, oranges, and gold._

_ "That," Belle-mere hummed from her crouched and bowed head position "Is Lord Monkey D. Luffy, he is one of three D clan heirs, Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō and Captain of the Second Division. He is the reason the animosity amongst members in the Onmitsukidō is no more." As the man's little procession moved on, Nami was only left to wonder why the god wore a straw hat on a string around his neck._

That was the last time she ever saw her Captain. She had run into Vice-Captain Nico (both of them, but the mother only once.) to hand the other paperwork for Belle-mere, but even then she could count those times on one hand. Nojiko had transferred to the thirteenth, and although both seemed to be stuck at eleven years old body-wise, she still came over weekly to 'look after her baby sister'. Last week, Belle-mere had died and Nojiko was immediately with Nami and though she couldn't stay at the second Division barracks, visited every other day. Their mother's death had greatly depressed both of them; Nami took it slightly better because she was trained as an Onmitsukidō personal and was trained to handle this kind of thing. In the end, they both regularly snuck into each other's barracks to at least get some peaceful sleep at night. Nami did find it odd that Nojiko could sneak into the freakin' Onmitsukidō barracks, hello; ninety percent of them are ninja for god's sake.

(She wouldn't find out till much later that Luffy had personally ordered a blind eye be turned to the sisters' nightly grieving.)

This still did not give her the slightest hint as to why she was waiting to be called in to the main meeting hall. Just as she was going to ponder further, the grand doors opened. On instinct, she dropped to one knee and bowed her head. Long orange pigtails just brushed the floor. Once she was sure the doors where wide open she states "Maggots Nest Warren Nami Miken, reporting as requested by Captain Monkey." Her young voice seemed to create a screeching sound in the long room, which nearly made her grimace outwardly. Her voice was sure and strong, but on the inside she was ready to burst into tears or even turn and run.

"Yo! You don't need so be so formal, and come on in; it must be pretty hot out." A young, drawling voice state; with an underline tone of command he knew how to use. Nami looked up to see the young man she had seen all those years ago. Now however he had a shit eating grin on his face other than the stern look one he once wore, former emotions forgotten Nami was starting to get pissed off. Regardless she followed his orders, walking up the isle of Onmitsukidō members she kept her eyes down and once she was a few feet away, knelt down again. Just as her head dipped he quickly re-stated "I said no need to be so formal." His voice had no anger, only mirth. Blushing slightly Nami rose her head and looked him in the eyes, now that she was closer she could see the scar under his left eye. He still wore that ratty old straw hat on a cord around his neck. "So Nami, know why you're here?"

"No, Sir." Her response caused him to frown slightly; obviously someone was supposed to tell her but forgot their job.

"I would really like you to be my new third seat. " That shit eating grin again. Her anger of his request seems to have shown on her face because Captain Monkey just laughed and turned his head slightly to the right, speaking to Vice-Captain Nico. "She doesn't seem to like me, Robin." The young woman merely smiled her usual smile.

"My deepest apologies sir, as I may be speaking out of turn, but I am in no way qualified to be a Corps Commander."

"No need to apologize Nami, but I have great reason to believe you are the best choice."

"Choice?" She asked unbelievingly. "Do I even have a choice in this matter?!" Quickly realizing her mistake, she adds "Sir?"

"Of course you do! I won't force you to take a responsibility if you don't want to," Luffy looked appalled, then, "But I have already told the Captain Commander about it. He seemed in favor for it." In other words; no you don't have a choice, but I am trying to make you feel a little better.

"I accept then, when do I start, Captain?" she honestly hated this, but the grin on Luffy's face seemed to lighted the load on her heart.

* * *

**a/n:**

So this was really long. I have been trying different writing styles lately and although this style is time consuming i like it best. The next chapters will be in a lighter tone.

Next chapter:_ Panic in the Eleventh Division! The Third Seat's Tears, Find Kumashi!_


End file.
